Rupture
by GeNNii
Summary: Grell et William sont séparés. L'ambiance au travail en pâti.


Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Comment allez vous depuis le temps ? Moi ça va. Et pour nos retrouvailles je vous apporte un joli petit one shot Grelliam qui parle de... et bah d'amour. Oui le titre est trompeur mais c'est fait exprès.

Concrètement l'idée de ce one shot m'est venu après avoir lu/relue/rerelue/etc des fanfictions Grelliam sur ce site et je me suis dit "Et si Grell et William sont en couple puis finalement ils se séparent ? Voir comment réagirais l'un en présence de l'autre alors qu'ils ont partagés un lit" and voilà. L'idée est venu (bon c'est une idée très nul mais c'est pour le concept...) et après le récit.

Franchement j'suis vraiment sûre de rien avec cet écrit. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien fait. Je ne suis pas sur pour l'orthographe de "Phantomhive". Bref, je ne suis pas sûre.

Assez de bavardages, je vous invite a lire ce qui suit et pourquoi me dire si ça vous a plût. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

L'amour au travail est quelque chose qui avait toujours rebuté William. Trop dangereux. Trop de conséquences si cela devait tourner au vinaigre, comme par exemple le fait de devoir voir la personne que l'on a aimé et chéri du plus profond de son âme tous les jours au bureau. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas y succomber. Et pourtant… .

Un certain shinigami rouge avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

En effet, Grell Sutcliff avait réussi l'exploit de conquérir le cœur gelé de William T Spears. Et finalement William avait pris le risque d'entretenir avec Sutcliff une relation amoureuse entre collègues de travail.

Au départ, tout allait pour le mieux pour les deux shinigamis qui s'autorisaient parfois quelques folies au travail. Mais un matin leurs collègues, Alan, Eric et Ronald, découvrirent que les deux amoureux ne s'adressaient plus un regard et se parlaient très froidement. Quand Alan avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, Grell avait simplement répondu que lui et William avaient rompus. Ce fut d'abord un énorme choc pour leurs amis, qui pensaient qu'ils allaient rester ensembles pour la vie, puis William avait froidement balancé qu'ils étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et que leur relation n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Evidemment, William s'était pris une remarque cinglante de Grell et depuis une ambiance des plus glaciales régner au bureau.

Une semaine depuis cet incident était passé et l'ambiance ne s'améliorer pas. Ce matin-là, et comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, l'ambiance était tendue. Alan et Eric travaillaient dans leurs coins en surveillant leurs deux collègues pour éviter qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge, Ronald déprimait dans son coin car tout le monde était stressé, Grell travaillait dans son coin sans adresser un mot a William et William rester fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire faire et classer ses dossiers impassiblement. C'est dans le calme absolue que tout le monde travaillaient quand Ronald pris la parole.

\- Raaaaaah ! J'en ai marre de cette ambiance pourrie ! Grell senpai, William senpai, réconciliez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

\- Si vous n'êtes pas content Knox, vous êtes libres de partir sinon je vous prierais de vous taire.

Tout à coup, Grell se leva et s'avança vers Ronald.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Ronnie chérie~ il est juste frustré.

William lança un regard noir a Grell.

\- Au lieu de dire des absurdités, passez-moi vos dossiers complétés pour que je puisse les ranger.

Grell retourna à son bureau, prit ses dossiers, s'avança vers le bureau de William et jeta les dossiers sur William, ce qui eut effet de les éparpillés par terre.

\- Bravo Sutcliff, quel maturité…, dit William d'un ton ironique.

\- Oups, quelle maladroite je fais, dit Grell en prenant un air faussement coupable.

Au moment où William allait répliquait, il fut interrompu par Eric.

\- Hé tout le monde ! Gros ramassages d'âmes de dernière minute, il faut tout le monde sur le coup, venez !

Tous les shinigamis présent dans la pièce se levèrent à la hâte, prirent leurs faux et partirent en mission de dernière minute.

Arriver sur les lieux, c'était un véritable massacre sous leurs yeux. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Alors que les cinq shinigamis s'atteler à la tâche, ils sentirent tout d'un coup une présence étrangère et hostile.

\- Tiens, tiens. Regardez jeune maître, nos amis shinigamis sont ici, dit une voix sur un ton ironique.

Les cinq dieux de la mort se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face de Sebastian Michaelis et le jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Alan, Eric et Ronald se mirent en garde, prêt a toute éventualité, William regarda froidement le démon et Grell… fit comme d'habitude.

\- Sebas-chan ~ !

Le shinigami rouge se colla au démon.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Tu es venu me voir pour me faire une déclaration ? roucoula Grell sous les yeux de William.

William qui, d'ailleurs, serrait sa faux de plus en plus fort. Quand a Sebastian, il repoussa fortement Grell.

\- Non. Nous avons été envoyés par Sa Majesté pour enquêter sur ce meurtre de masse. Donc si vous voulez bien nous excusez mais on aimerait passez.

Alors que le démon s'avançait, William s'interposa.

\- Montrez moi une quelconque preuve de ce que vous avancez et je vous laisserai passez.

\- Mon jeune maître ici présent fait office de preuve a lui tout seul. Je vous rappelle qu'il est le chien de garde de Sa Majesté.

\- Jouez pas au plus malin, sale chien, nous sommes cinq shinigamis et vous êtes seul. Alors ?

Les deux hommes se jugèrent du regard, prêt à attaquer, quand Alan intervint.

\- William… Nous savons tous que Phantomhive a tous les droits si Sa Majesté le lui ordonne. Ils ont le droit de passer.

Sebastian sourit.

\- Vous entendez monsieur Spears ? Nous avons la permission donc si vous le permettez… .

Sebastian passa a côté de William non sans donné un coup d'épaule au shinigami qui se retourna.

\- Au fait Grell…, dit Sebastian

\- Oui Sebby~ ?

Sebastian s'approcha de Grell et lui offrit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais peut-être considérer ton offre.

Il regarda une dernière fois William pour le narguer puis partit. Quand à William, ses yeux était recouvert d'un voile noir. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, Sutcliff et Michaelis seraient déjà morts.

\- Un jour… Un jour je vous tuerai sale démon… Je le promets sur ma vie qu'un jour je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, dit William a l'intention de Sebastian qui était déjà loin.

Après cette rencontre, les cinq shinigamis se remirent aux ramassages dans un silence des plus pesant.

Arrivé au bureau, tout le monde entra et chacun s'installa à son poste pour commencer à classer ses dossiers.

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde quand Ronald intervint.

\- Alan senpai, Eric senpai, pouvez-vous m'accompagnez à la cafétéria s'il vous plaît ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connais le chemin no- Aïe !

Eric venait de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Alan qui jeta un regard sous-entendu a son ami en désignant Grell et William. Puis Eric comprit. William et Grell avait des choses à se dire, valait mieux les laisser seuls.

\- Oh ! Euh… Hum bien sur Ronald ! Allons-y ! surjoua Eric.

Alan leva les yeux au ciel et les trois shinigamis partirent.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit quand Grell le brisa.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le, dit Grell toujours en travaillant.

William posa son stylo et regarda Grell.

\- Vous ne manquez vraiment pas de souffle… Osez flirtez avec ce déchet sous mes yeux. Comment osez-vous ?

Grell posa à son tour son stylo et fixa William.

\- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensembles, je peux flirter avec qui je veux.

\- Même quand nous étions ensembles, rien ne vous empêchiez d'aller draguer ce démon !

Grell bondit de sa chaise, furieux, et s'approcha du bureau de William.

\- A la différence de toi lui je ne l'aime pas !

William se leva à son tour pour se mettre devant Grell.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi toujours courir après cette ordure alors ?! C'est surement parce qu'en vrai vous ne m'avez jamais réellement aimé alors que moi je-

PAF ! La gifle était partie. Grell venait de violemment gifler William.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile William T Spears. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le début. Et toi tu me sors quoi ? Que je ne t'ai jamais aimé ?! Redescend sur Terre, de nous deux c'est TOI qui ne m'a jamais aimé réellement ! Tout du moins pas comme moi je t'aime encore. Alors si t'es trop bête pour voir ça, effectivement, on n'avait rien à faire ensemble.

Grell et William se regardèrent, attendant une réplique de William mais elle ne vint pas. Alors après un dernier regard Grell tourna les talons et sortit.

Quand Grell sortit du bureau, il s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glissé par terre et pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant William.

William lui, resta planté au milieu du bureau, sans bouger, accusant le coup. Il s'avança vers la porte et colla son front contre celle-ci. Puis il entendit des sanglots et il comprit qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. C'est vrai qu'au début il n'avait jamais envisagé Grell comme un partenaire potentiel. Mais les choses avaient changé, il était tombé amoureux de lui et puis tout s'était bien fini. Cette séparation était ridicule, c'est évident que tous les deux s'aiment encore à la folie. Il fallait régler ça. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et Grell releva le visage pour voir William lui tendre la main. Il l'a pris et se releva. Ils se regardèrent un instant. William voyait toute la détresse dans les yeux de Grell tandis que celui-ci vit la culpabilité dans ceux de William.

Puis William s'approcha et prit Grell dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Grell…Je vous aime, je vous aime vraiment, énormément. Pardonnez-moi…, dit William a l'oreille de Grell.

Celui-ci souri et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son aimé.

\- Oh Will… Moi aussi je t'aime tellement… .

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, William répétant une litanie de « je vous aime » et Grell profitant de la chaleur de son amoureux.

Puis a un moment, Grell se recula, prit la tête de William entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. William répondit au baiser en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Grell.

Arrivé le soir, Grell était chez William a embrassé fiévreusement ce dernier, chacun explorant le corps de l'autre pour des retrouvailles tant attendues. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, se câliner, s'embrasser mais surtout à ce retrouver.

Le lendemain les deux amoureux se réveillèrent comblés.

Grell était allongé tout contre Will qui tenait fermement Grell contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois.

* * *

Voila. Bon j'avoue la fin est un peu décevante, à la base je voulais que ça finisse de manière un peu comique en écrivant la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparer mais finalement je trouve que c'est plus mignon comme ça. Genre William est trop amoureux c'est trop chou. Et un peu OOC non ? Bon c'est pas grave.

D'ailleurs, la raison de leur rupture est toute bête mais je vous laisse le plaisir de l'imaginer (ou devinez) vous même.

Ah ! J'ai ajouter un truc dans mon profil une petite "rubrique" news. Le concept est simple, je vous tiens au courant des avancez de mes écrits ou de ce que je lis en ce moment mais ça c'est juste pour raconter ma vie alors n'hésitez pas a aller jeter un coup d'œil.

A la prochaine. Bye.


End file.
